Fernfall
Fernfall, is a plain-looking, surprisingly short, light brown short-furred tabby she-cat with paler, fawn coloured paws and belly. She has golden eyes. On BlogClan She can't remember how long she's known about BlogClan, but it's likely longer than a year before she actually commented on the Blog. However, she could never work up the courage to post and while her first comment (and subsequently, her Clanniversary) was on the 29th Dec 2014, She only began to comment regularly after the August 2015 Gathering, which she counts as her true join date. She has lots of friends on BlogClan (hopefully), and is often on Live Chat in the evenings. She hopes she has lots of friends on the Blog, and everyone means a lot to her :) She's not going to make a list because she doesn't want to leave anyone out. She has been awarded first place in the Fanfiction contests for the the September and December Gatherings in 2015. Trailing Stars Coming Soon. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Coming Soon. Personality She is quite shy, and tries to be friendly to everyone. She can get crabby and argumentative when she is tired, and apologises profusely for anything she has said when she was tired. She is usually fairly calm, but can go a bit crazy if she's discussing her favourite things. Trivia * She likes the colour purple. * She was one of the people Kat considered for Medicine Cat Apprentice. * She thinks Flower and Flame are like twins or alternatively thinks they should be shipped * She loves to talk about Hetalia and Avatar, among others, and is not sorry that she got Cypresspaw obsessed with the former. She has recently got into Wings of Fire as well, and is fond of the Lunar Chronicles. And now she loves everything Percy Jackson too. And Hamilton. Definitely Hamilton. Homestuck as well to a lesser extent (but only because she hasn't finished it), and she is currently re-reading it... Also Six of Crows and The Raven Cycle. Steven Universe also deserves a mention. She's not going to be able to fit all her fandoms in this one list. * Fern loves BlogShips. She loves ships in general, actually, but she loves shipping BlogClanners in particular. The only ship she remembers being in was Winterfall, but she and Win sank it thoroughly. She is now in Ferp which is her and Cypresspaw. * She is good at procrastinating, and is easily distracted. She wishes the livechat wouldn't often open when she's doing homework. * She was formerly on the Gathering Team Relatively Excitable Stoats, and is now a Swift-footed Shrew. * Her Wikia name is EosOfTheDawn, in case you were wondering. * If she was a canon warrior, she'd like to be the ShadowClan Medicine Cat. * Her first warrior name was Swiftpath, this changed to Swiftfern to Sweetfern and after some deliberation she chose Fernfall over Sweetsky. * She wants to change her name again, as she feels Fernfall doesn't fit her anymore. * She spends a considerable portion of her day writing fanfiction in her head, but rarely writes it down becuase she feels it gets spoilt that way. She should probably try harder. Since joining BlogClan, she has made a little more of an effort to write it down, and occasionally posts fanfic on the Blog. Fernpaw is an incredible writer, and everything she posts on the blog is extraordinary. < Cyp wrote this :P * Fernpaw is amazing so so so so sssooo amazziinnngggg > Dawnlily Category:She-cat Category:Swift-footed Shrews Category:Warrior Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Former Wiki Chatmod